one drunken night
by Theluckywriter
Summary: castle and beckett meet at the park. A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. Kaityshowgirl will be writing A story like mine to replace a day in the park, (Sorta)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous, so please follow and don't be too hard on me, and I would really love if you could review and let me know if to continue or if I should just stop.**

Kate slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight in the room, urging the horrible headache to go away while snuggling further into the satin sheets, this wasn't her room, she shot up and looked around wildly her clothes were all scattered randomly around on the carpeted floor. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of everything, the last thing she remembered was watching some new James Bond movie and chugging beers with... Castle she stopped breathing when he started to stir, hoping that he would fall back to sleep so she could leave, but he was already awake and running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Kate, did we...?"

"Yea, I think we did."

He let out a loaded sigh.

"The last thing I remember was watching Skyfall and... drinking oh." They were drunk that's why he had a headache, the first time he had sex with the woman he loved and they were both drunk.

Kate clutched the sheet material closer around her naked body and pushed back her frustration.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, I still have work today."

Before he could say anything else she had already grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom then she put her back against the door and slid down into the fetal position what had she done? She slept with her bestfriend. Well at least that was what she was trying to convince herself that, that was all he meant to her, he didn't have feelings for her.

* * *

Finally when she came out of the bathroom Castle was already dressed sitting at the end of the bed. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well I'm going home I still have to get dressed and go to work." She just needed to get out of there before she started to cry.

"Sure, see you later?" Castle asked.

He needed to make sure that he was still allowed to go to the precinct.

"Yea bye."

Things were definitely going to change.

* * *

She arrived at the precinct surprisingly at her usual time, and all she had was paperwork anyway and for once she was glad that Castle wasn't there before her, the boys walked towards her and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey boss Lanie wants to talk to you."

That was not what she wanted, but it wasn't about a case so maybe it was about Esposito and if she was lucky Lanie wouldn't notice that she was having one of the hardest day in her life.

"Hey Lanie." She greeted walking into the morgue with a better smile, because Lanie was definitely harder to fool.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked half way through her telling Kate about her latest date.

"Nothing."

"Girl you know that as soon as you say nothing, I stop believing anything you say."

Lanie was the only other person other than Castle who pushed her to open up.

"Lanie I'm fine I promise." The M.E narrowed her eyes but let the topic drop she would get it out of her eventually.

* * *

Castle nervously walked through the elevators, was glad when he exited the to Kate wasn't at her desk, he had a few minutes to compose himself before she showed up.

"Yo Castle, Beckett's in the morgue with Lanie." Esposito informed.

He nodded his head and sat in his chair.

"Wait you're not going down to the morgue with her?" Ryan questioned him suspiciously.

"No."

The boys looked at the man nervously playing with his fingers and shared a look.

She came back less than ten minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The fell into an awkward silence their usual flirty banter was gone and everyone notice.

So when she went to refill her coffee cup, he followed her.

"Kate, we need to talk..."

"Look Castle about last night, obviously we were drunk and didn't know what we were doing so I think that we should just forget about what happened."

His heart broke into a million pieces. She wanted to just forget what happened.

"Okay sure."

Kate blinked back her tears, she didn't want him to agree with her, she knew she was being ridiculous seeing that it was, her suggestion but she had been hoping that he would have been against it.

"Okay."

He couldn't stay there anymore so he excused himself to leave, and the next day when she called, he told her that he was going to take a break and finish his book and that he would call her when he was done.

She felt disappointed and hurt, but what was she to expect, he got what he wanted from her and now he was gone.

* * *

When Martha came home from her latest conquest after four days, she found him in the same position that he was in all since he made that call, on the couch in his pajamas.

"What's wrong Richard, why aren't you at the precinct?" She questioned.

"I took a break."

"Why?"

Well he might as well tell her.

"Well a few nights ago I invited Kate here to watch a movie, you guys were out and we were drinking and we ended up sleeping together."

Martha looked him up and down.

"Based on your depressed state I take it you two aren't together?"

He scoffed.

"I wish, she said that we were drunk and that we should just pretend it didn't happen."

The elder woman looked at her son and shook her head when would those two ever realise that they were meant for each other.

It was 6 weeks later and Kate hadn't heard from Castle and she had given up waiting it was time to try and move on.

She crossed the yellow tape, something wasn't right her stomach felt unsettled maybe it was the take out that she ordered from that new Chinese restaurant, she walked up to the body which was more gruesome than normal.

She put a hand over her mouth and nose to block the smell, causing the boys and Lanie to look at her concerned

"Boss, are you okay?" Esposito asked but she was already running to a dumpster and throwing up.

Lanie was already next to her holding back her hair while, Esposito held out a bottle of water for her.

She accepted a wipe from Ryan as she stood swaying from side to side before collapsing, the boys caught her immediately,

"Take it easy Beckett, maybe you should take the day off." Ryan suggested.

"Oh don't worry Ryan she's going home, someone tell Perlmutter he has to take over, I gonna take Kate home and help look after her."

The men nodded at Lanie's instructions and Kate felt too horrible to protest.

Kate settled into her bed while Lanie went to start some soup, but when she returned Kate was crying.

"Wow girl you must be feeling pretty messed up, if you're crying ."

Kate just sniffled and wiped her tears.

"I'm not sick Lanie, I'm pregnant."

 **Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry but I'm unable to write anymore fanfictions. I've asked Kaityshowgirl to make one like it with her own adjustments seeing that she used to do most of the writing anyway. The other two have been cancelled.**

 **I am so sorry :(**

 **Theluckywriter.**


End file.
